


The End of Everything

by RandomNobody1703



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Corpses, End of the World, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Meteor, Meteorstuck, Minor Character Death, News Media, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNobody1703/pseuds/RandomNobody1703
Summary: The world is ending.That's it.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The End of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters are mentioned btw.   
> It's really just Nines and Chloe.

~Six months ago.~

"The military is trying to evacuate most if not all lasting Americans after last weeks meteor shower which killed about three hundred thousand people, both humans and androids, all across the nation." The news played in the background while Chloe cooked Elijah some food. "Researchers are trying to figure out how these meteor showers have come undetected for the seventh time this year. Killing nearly an eighth of the U.S. population. Some people think time has just taken its course, as combined with the recent outbreak of various viruses and diseases spreading around the world. Ha-"  
Nines turned it off, plopping onto the couch. He was exhausted and his biocomponents needed a rest.  
"I was listening to that." Chloe finished preparing Elijah's lunch.   
"I know." Nines sighed. "Sad, isn't it?"  
She picked up the tray of soup and crackers. Elijah wasn't as picky anymore. And ever since he'd gotten sick he couldn't even leave his bed, so he had to accept whatever healthy food Chloe had given him. "It's... surreal. Do you think the world is ending?"  
"I don't know. But something's happening." Nines massaged his arms. They ached. "The air is different."  
She took the tray to Elijah, who was as pale as a ghost. He didn't have much time left, and Chloe knew that, but she'd take care of him until his last breath. "Hey Eli, how are you feeling?"  
No response. It's been like that for the past few weeks. She scooped a bit of soup on his spoon and tried to feed him, but he wouldn't swallow. So she scanned him.  
Apparently she had already taken care of him until his last breath.  
Because his heart wasn't beating.  
And he wasn't breathing.  
For nearly two hours.

~Four months ago.~

It was gloomy in Detroit. It had been a few days since Markus' funeral, two weeks since his passing. Simon really took it hard. As the next day he was found in Markus' office, a bullet in his brain.  
Nines found it as a waste. He was the last standing PL600 and he didn't even die from a virus or a meteor. No, it was heartbreak. Nines never commented on it because he still didn't understand emotions that well, but he tried to sympathize, trying to imagine himself and Chloe in that position.   
"I hope North is okay with everything." Chloe says, curled up in Nines chest. They were trying to watch old movies together but the TV kept pausing to announce emergency broadcasts. "I mean, she's really the only standing Jericho member left. I hear Josh is sick, and Connor hasn't been right since Hank and Sumo passed."  
"We should call her one day." Nines suggested. "See how she's holding up."  
Another minute of "What Happened to Monday" played. Then another warning.  
Chloe groaned and stood up. "I'm going to go take a bath."  
"That's a good idea." Nines stood up as well as another error message popped up in his HUD. "You getting the error messages too?"  
"No." Chloe looked down sadly. "Some of my functions haven't been working properly. That one isn't working at all."  
"Well, Elijah still has some extra biocomponents saved for us. I'm sure with the right replacements it'll come back online." Nines put a hand on her shoulder. "But for now, a bath doesn't sound too bad."

~Two months ago~

The humans... They're gone. For good. No one could tell for sure what killed them all off, but everyone just assumed it was hunger, war, and sickness. As food was scarce now. Animals and plants became infected. So war was common. Until it ended, everything was ending.  
Most androids were dead too. No. Not most. All androids were dead too.  
Nines missed Chloe. He'd expected her to die sooner he had to admit, since she was the oldest android. But Kamski's upgrades helped her live longer.   
But now Nines had nothing but her dead corpse to keep him company.   
The TV stopped working. So did the lights, the water, and the security system.  
It was just him, in a sad dark mansion, with Chloe lied on his lap. Like she had been for the past two weeks.   
"It's just us now." He smiled, stroking her hair. He knew she wouldn't respond, but who cares about sanity in the apocalypse.

~One month ago~

The mansion's gone. Everything is gone. Another meteor had hit, and this one was bad. Nines barely had enough time to get Chloe's body out of the house. Thank rA9 he did, although she had lost an arm, at least he still had her with him.  
Nines moved back into the city afterward. It was easy, it wasn't like anyone lived anywhere. The city looked bad though. Wherever there weren't meteors, there were bodies. Decaying humans and deactivated androids. Buildings were falling apart, and none of the technology that lit up Detroit worked anymore.  
While the city was bad, Nines hated to admit it, but fuck, it was beautiful. There were vines covering almost everything. New trees and flowers sprouting everywhere. Like an unoccupied jungle.

~Now~

A meteor was coming. This one was big. Bigger than all the others. It could've been its own planet, maybe it was. Nines started seeing it a week ago. He was sure this one would take him out.  
He'd accepted his fate at this point. There really wasn't anything to look forward to anyway.  
So he carried Chloe's lifeless, stiff body to the top of a hill, and just lied her there, as he lied next to her, watching the meteor come closer and closer, ignoring the sounds of it crashing into buildings.  
"I love you."  
It hung in the toxic air as he closed his eyes.  
This was it.  
It was ending.  
Everything was ending.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think the world would really end? I'm curious.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me happy :)


End file.
